Black Snow
by silverstrand1
Summary: Jacob imprints on fourteen year old Ginny Baak but can she survive in the sureal life of Twilight?It might help that shes already read the books!Will Jacob's love be tested when Ginny is bitten? Will Jacob's pride drive Ginny into another set of cold arm?
1. Space Heater

Black Snow

_**Hey there! This is not my first fic but it is my first Twilight fic. Don't hold back. What do you think? I really want to hear it! Come on! I will give you virtual cookies and Brownies and stuff! You know what Tell me what virtual goodie you want and I'll make a batch! I Love reviews just like everyone else. If you write a novel of a review I promise to read the ENTIRE thing! Doesn't that make me cool? Well, whether YOU think I'm cool or no doesn't matter cause the voices in my head think I'm cool. Still I want your opinion. **_

_**Thank You **_

_**Silverstrand1**_

_**Black Snow**_

_**Chapter One Space Heater**_

___It was cold. The car, the lemonade, the seat, even the blanket I had put over myself a half an hour ago was cold, I was freezing._

_ I guess that's what happens when you're Californian born and raised and your driving back from Utah. I love ice cold rain, but when it freezes and turns into snow, I have a problem. So I spent a lot of my vacation time reading._

_I love to read. Two of my favorite series were Harry Potter and Twilight. I reread Twilight when in Provo for the second time._

_While driving home I was finishing Eclipse. The epilogue almost made me burst into tears in the back of the ugly green van that my parents were driving. Luckily I stopped myself so that I wouldn't have to go through the "Ginny it's just a book" speech._

_For a fourteen year old I had huge imagination. I rarely had hallucinations but it was known to happen. Whenever I read a book I physically felt the pain that each character felt which, officially made me a freak. Especially when I don't want to school because Edward just left us. Yah, us. People kept asking who the other person was. I usually just scowled and told them to read New Moon._

_ You should have seen me in the P.E. locker rooms when I read that Alice Cullen was back. I freaked out and started screaming. My friend, Emily, had no idea what I was talking about and Silvia looked annoyed at the fact that I was happy an 'imaginary' character was back in my life. When they tried to change the subject I related it to the twilight series hoping they would listen this time._

_A blonde hair fell in curly ringlets over my face as I snuggled into the slowly, ever so slowly, getting warmer blanket. My blue eyes threatened to close but I wouldn't let them. Instead I decided to look out the frosty window at the scenery._

_Snow. Well, that was boring. I kind of wanted to break the silence but, for one that meant I had to stop daydreaming –which I did not want to do- "I Spy" wouldn't really work._

_"I spy something glittery and white."_

_"Snow! I spy something white and glittery."_

_"Snow! I spy something of a bluish shade that is cold."_

_"Snow isn't blue!"_

_"Is so!"_

_"Not!"_

_"Try telling that to the Toddlers coloring pictures to their parents!"_

_"Fine! I spy…."_

_"Snow!"_

_Yah. Wouldn't work out well._

_I was extremely thirsty and my mouth felt dry though I hadn't spoken for an hour. I eyed my lemonade in the cup holder, wonder if it was worth it. It wasn't._

_I snuggled under my blanket. All of my long sleeves had gotten dirty on the trip, which, I thought was strange since I only touched the snow once to draw Edward Cullen's name in it but, wearing the same shirt for twelve hours counts I guess._

_Now I was wearing a red colored t-shirt over a maroon colored tank top. Living in California, My "sweater" was a green sleeveless vest so even the red sleeves were longer then the green velvet._

_I suddenly wondered what day it was so I checked my green ipod. January 4__th__. Nine more days until the sixth month anniversary of Edward and Bella Cullen that is, perceiving they got married on August thirteenth. Six days after my mother's birthday._

_I was a premature baby. Totally random, right? I was born January 1__st__ though my due date had been March 23. Luckily, I am still alive and have kept it that way for 14 years despite my accident prone motor skills. _

_I couldn't wait to see my friends again! Emily, Kyra, Renee, Ari, Jenny and many others were waiting for me to get home so that we could watch Avatar the Last Airbender together. Especially my cousin Kiertin, who, was also one of my best friends._

_Only Kyra, Jenny, and Ari had read Twilight though my other friends understood it because I talked about it so much._

_I think my dad was the most annoyed about it. He would understand Twilight completely if he just listened to me when I talked to him! _

_I remember one time I was chattering on and on about it as we went to go see his new apartment. It was smaller then my Mother and Stepfather's but I liked it. When I saw the B sign on the door I freaked out._

_"Bella!" I screamed, smiling broadly. _

_"I was thinking Baak but ok," my father replied._

_Suddenly I'd shivered. "Where's Jacob when you need him?!" I shouted to myself._

_My dad had freaked out and demanded to know who Jacob was. When I told him it was a beautiful werewolf boy who made a fantastic space-heater he'd looked at me disapprovingly. _

_I shivered again wondering if I would be warmer with my cold shoes off. _

_"Where is Jacob?" I asked myself. By luck, no one heard._

_Then I saw it. A brown patch of fur sped by the van so fast that I thought I was hallucinating again. Before I even knew what I was doing I screamed, "Stop! Pull over!"_

_My mum tried to ask me questions but I was out the sliding door before I'd heard a word._

_"Jacob!" I screamed into deserted snow paths. Our car was the only one in sight._

_"Jacob!" I screamed again in desperation. Why was I doing this? He wasn't real! He couldn't be! _

_Besides, could he even hear me from here?_

_I got my answer quicker then expected. A brownish red dog trotted over, eyeing me suspiciously. I was glad I had gone behind a hill out of view from my mother._

_"Jacob," I gasped. I meant to sound joyful but my voice cracked and turned small._

_The wolf looked at me curiously and tilted its head to the side as if questioning me._

_"Hi I'm…" I started to great him but he sped off. I looked down at my feet. What had I done wrong?_

_"Ginger Nikole Baak!" My mom cried out._

_"I'm… going to the restroom Mother!" I lied quickly._

_"All right. Meet me in the car!" She called._

_"Sure," I answered and I heard her walk away in the snow, back to the car._

_I was about to follow but I saw a figure in the distance. This time it was a dark skinned man with alluring black eyes. He came up to me and peered down at me._

_"Hello," he greeted roughly. It sounded like he hadn't spoken in a long time._

_"H….Hi," I breathed out._

_Suddenly, Jacob Black's body went rigid as he looked at me. He looked as if he'd gone in a trance._

_"Jacob?" I asked concerned._

_"We have a problem," he stated firmly._


	2. Problem

Chapter Two

**Hey there! Sorry this took so long! I had Youth Conference out in Utah for a week with NO computers! Hope I didn't disappoint my readers! I will try to go faster now but I have to read four books and write notes on them in three weeks. I know I can do it but I've never done that before so….. Ya!**

**Stariinights- Thank You! I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

**singersk8rgirl426- I am actually not done with BD yet because I let my friend borrow it. That just shows how wonderfully nice I am! HaHa Jk. But it is good so far. Big wowser on pg 125 that really started the book! I'm on like page 600 now. Thank you!**

**amalin06- Thank you for alerting my story! : But… I must have missed that review! What do you think?! Anything I need to change?**

**Virtual hugs to all! Unless you have issues with personal space then you just get a high five. Cough hugs are better. Cough Cough**

**Thank You!**

**Kelsey**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Problem**_

_"__A Problem?" I pushed out. "We just met. How could we have a problem?"_

_He looked down at me, eyes confused. "What is your name?" he asked. _

_"Ginny Nikole Baak," I stated._

_"Well, Ginny Nikole Baak," he began. This was either really bad or really good. Either way it was going to be life changing. His expression told me that. The confusion in his eyes made me confused myself._

_"I just imprinted on you." Jacob looked relieved, worried, and still confused as he waited for me to respond._

_I wonder how long I stood there gaping at hi like a fish. I had lost all composure and sanity. This was a __**BIG **__problem! "Imprinted?" I questioned though I knew the answer by looking into his eyes._

_"Yes." I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing. This was, at a distance, hilarious. I bet my facial expressions to the news were a crack up but right now this wasn't even remotely funny._

_"What am I supposed to…." I drifted off and slowly shook my head._

_"I don't know."_

_We stood their in for a moment in silence. My mother's voice broke it._

_"Ginger! Did you freeze?!" I hated being called Ginger._

_"No mum!" I started calling my mom Mum after the fifth Harry Potter book._

_"Well, then hurry up!"_

_"Bye," I told him as I tried to forget what he had just told me. It would be easier for me that way. I tried to jog away but he caught my arm right before I came into view. _

_"NO! You can't go!"_

_I looked at him a little startled. Before I could make up my mind my mind had made up itself. "Wait right here."_

_He looked at me worried. He really didn't want to let me go. He cautiously let go of my arm._

_"Mum!" I called sprinting towards the car. She looked at me concerned at why instead of getting in the car I was holding onto the windowsill._

_"Um…I….Well…." I didn't know what to say to her. Hey Mom a mythical werewolf just imprinted on me so I have to run off to Washington now. Right._

_Well, I guess it was 'cause that's what I said. I told her that Jacob Black had just imprinted on me and now had to love me forever. I told her that he had already lost Bella and could not, would not, lose me._

_Her expression questioned my sanity. She kept opening and shutting her mouth. "No," she finally stated._

_"What? No. Mom I'm not kidding! I need to go right now!"_

_"Get in the car," she commanded sternly. Then I saw her eyes go wide. I turned around to find Jacob twenty feet from us. I could tell she thought she was dreaming now. She looked at Daren, my step-father and Nevin, my younger brother. They looked the same as she._

_She gave up. Might as well make me happy if it's a dream right?_

_"Alright."_

_I smiled and Jacob came ten feet closer._

_"Excuse me. Could you drive her to the next town? I wouldn't know how to get her their." He said it so politely and even smiled at the end._

_"Of course. You?" My innocent mother asked._

_Now Jacob laughed that booming laugh that I'd only heard of in the books. It echoed on the snowy mountains. I already have my own form of transportation." He smiled. His teeth contrasted off his russet skin and matched the color of snow._

_"Oh. Alright." She looked at me, waiting for me to get in._

_"One sec." I held up one finger and walked over to Jacob._

_"She will figure out she's not dreaming soon! She won't le me go!" I almost felt like crying. This was so weird. _

_"Give me your number. I'll call you halfway." I gave him my digits and a smile. Well, a poor excuse for one. I turned a quarter away but was again stopped by Jacob. I searched his eyes for a reason but nothing was found. He then slowly wrapped his arms around me._

_"I'll beat you there," he whispered in my ear._

_"I tried to laugh but all my air was gone. Not only because of his strength, but also because of our close proximity. He took my breath away._

_He let go of me. "Give you a head start?" he offered. I jumped into the car and he waved us away._

_Ten minuets later the phone rang. "I win," a husky but boyish voice said. _

_"You're amazing," I said then added, "But slower then I thought."_

_He scoffed. "Ha! Half of it was in human form! Let's see you run twice as fast as a car!"_

_I laughed. "Alright! Alright! All hail Jacob!" I could picture him grinning._

_"One question," I started. The silence told me to go on. "Where do you keep a cell phone?"_

_He boomed. "Silly Gin! I'm using a payphone!"_

_"Where do you keep money?"_

_"Bank," he stated flatly, like this was an everyday conversation. It probably was if you voided out the fact that Jacob was a giant wolf._

_"Alright well, I'd better go. Don't want the phone to cut you off while you're gloating!"_

_"Very gracious of you. See you in ten!" He laughed hung up the phone._

_Laughter still felt strange and out of place in this situation. I should be ecstatic that Jacob Black loyal, kind, humorous, dog had imprinted on me. Still, I felt out of place. Something still needed to happen._

_It was then that I realized the biggest problem._

_Jacob Black left his home and friends to forever stay a wolf when he received the wedding invitation from Edward and Bella Cullen. He hadn't been human in six months! He hadn't been home in sixth months!_


	3. Lodgings

Woot Woot

_**Woot Woot! I decided to start putting a quote from the current chapter in front of every chapter! How cool is that?! I think its pretty oober awesome!! Please Please! Leave reviews! I love them! And a happy writer is a productive writer! You do want these quickly don't you? No? Well you must not! I'm not getting reviews! Thank you to those who have reviewed! I love you all! What do you want from me?**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Lodgings**_

"_**It's easier for them to meet us in a deserted cave…"**_

_**We drove to town in silence. No one knew what to say. When my mother handed me a hundred I promised to call her but she shook her head like she'd wake up any minuet now.**_

_**Jacob grabbed my suitcase and slung my bag over his shoulder while I commanded my mother to read Twilight. Her promises were half-hearted as she waved and drove away, watching us walk into a Best Western.**_

_**I took out my money and began to walk over to the front desk but Jacob grabbed my arm. He seemed to like to do that.**_

_**"Where are you going?" Jacob asked me. What a stupid question!**_

_**"Over the rainbow!" Jacob raised an eyebrow at me. "To go buy a room?" Instead of stating it I asked wondering why he was looking at me like that. **_

_**He grinned mischievously. "We aren't staying here." I looked at him puzzled. "That was for show," he went on. "We are staying in the mountains. I found a cave not far from here."**_

_**I snorted in disbelief but he looked serious. "What?!"**_

_**He put his finger to his lips, trying to calm me down. "We don't have enough money."**_

_**"I have a…" I started but then I realized that wasn't the real reason. I put my hands on my hips. "What aren't you telling me Jacob Black?"**_

_**He gave up. "We will be having….. Company later and its easier for them to meet us in a deserted cave then a populated hotel."**_

_**"Oh! Who?!" I suddenly got excited.**_

_**"Sam said he was bringing Embry and Paul."**_

_**My eyes got wide. "Paul."**_

_**He laughed. "You read too much."**_

_**"Paul." Was all I could say again.**_

_**"He won't hurt you! I'll make sure of that!" He smiled. "A pack member could never hurt an imprintion. He'd never hurt a brother like that."**_

_**"Of coarse you will!" I tried to sound convinced. "You are indestructible!" **_

_**"Right!" His confidence helped. "We better hurry up. It's starting to snow again."**_

_**We walked a little ways until we were completely alone. Then, without asking, Jacob cradled me like a baby and told me to close my eyes. As soon as I did I fell asleep.**_

_**I awoke when Jacob sat me down on a blanket that was on the cave floor. "Sorry, did I wake you?"**_

_**Of coarse you did. "No not at all!" Then my senses kicked in. Especially touch. Again with the cold!**_

_**I began to shiver dramatically. My teeth began to chatter so hard I thought they would break. My arms instinctively went to my shoulders but that did nothing. I didn't know what to say.**_

_**"C…C...Cold!" I finally shouted though the sound came out small.**_

_**Jacob was rummaging through a bag. "I know! I'm trying to find the other blanket," he informed. Half a minuet later, he took out a fleece blanket and dropped it over me. I groaned. It wasn't helping much.**_

_**"Ssshhh… I'm coming. I just need to grab some food!" I heard him move some stuff before he came back with five now cold hot dogs, two cups of hot cocoa, two large bags of chips and a water bottle.**_

_**"Some? Looks more like a buffet," I mumbled.**_

_**He laughed. "Werewolf."**_

_**I shook my head. "Pig," I corrected. He laughed again, put the food near my head, and got underneath the blanket for my benefit.**_

_**I still shivered but less violently as the heat radiating off of Jacobs skin warmed me up. I wanted some Hot Chocolate but that meant that I would have to get up and keep getting up to take sips.**_

_**Jacob must have thought of this hours ago because he handed me a sippy cup. Spill proof. Sweet! **_

_**"Did you go shopping?" My voice was normal now that I was remotely close to warm.**_

_**"What gave it away?" He smiled with those beautifully white teeth. **_

_**"A hunch," I stated then added, "The spill proof cups might have hinted a little." I sucked on mine for affect. The drink felt so good.**_

_**Jacob got a little closer to me. His breath was warm. "Just admit it." His breath rushed into my face. "I'm smart."**_

_**"Mum says not to lie," I played. He faked hurt and put his hand to his bare chest.**_

_**"After all I did for you!" He laughed because it was suppose to be a joke but it was so true. Jacob Black had bought hot chocolate, blankets and sippy cups for me! He's even letting me eat one of his five cold hot dogs! He even morphed back into a man after six months of being a wolf.**_

_**I took a sip of hot chocolate so that I didn't have to say anything. The cup made funny noises as air escaped the lid. We looked into each others eyes for a moment. How cheesy! Still I loved every minuet of it. **_

_**"You look tired," Jake whispered, moving a lock of hair out of my face.**_

_**"When was the last time you slept?" I asked. He struggled not knowing if he should tell me.**_

_**"It's been 48 hours since I've taken a nap. Six months since I have slept soundly." He admitted truthfully.**_

_**"Maybe you should sleep then!" I was horrified. He shook his head,**_

_**"No. Not until Sam gets here." I was about to protest. "It is all right. He will be here soon. Just get some rest."**_

_**I closed my eyes to blink but realized I really was tired and did not open them.**_


	4. Visitors

VisitorsCapter Four

_**Thank you **_fallenpinktears! **Your comment just made my day!**

_**Thank you **_MRAJ! **HaHA I'm glad it makes you giggle! Just don't choke on the imaginary cookie I am giving you ok? LoL. :**

_**Thank You **_kim53456! **I agree it does need to be longer! I have already written like 25 chapters I am just a very slow typer and seem to have A LOT on my plate but, I will try to update more quickly!**

_**Thank you **_Neji Uchiha! **Want to know what's funny? This WAS a dream I had and is strangely NOT the weirdest dream I have had. I had this one with Beetle Juice and the Macarena. Well, it's a long story!**

**This may sound sad but THAT'S EVERYBODY! Thank You to those who actually read it! Half of my readers are visitors! Hello! Welcome to please PLEASE get a profile and COMMENT! I need your help!**

_**VisitorsCapter Four**_

"_**It's nice to meet you."**_

Something was bugging me but I didn't know what. When you are half asleep you usually can't pinpoint annoyances. I waited 'till I could feel my limbs before I opened my eyes. WOW! I really was in a cave. Weird. I thought it had been a dream.

'Now what is that noise?!' I wondered. It was getting on my last nerve. I slowly got up to study my surroundings and almost screamed.

Jacob and I were not alone. Three huge dogs were sleeping on the cave floor. The grey one was the farthest away. I started breathing uneasily. Paul.

Breathing. That was the annoyance! Well, snoring was really it. One boy and three large wolves had a huge snoring problem. I could never get to sleep in these conditions.

It was not snowing anymore but my arms were cold because I had pulled them out from underneath the blanket. Jacob's back was to me but his warmth kept me from freezing. I wiggled my warm toes and giggled lightly at the contrast of them and my cold fingers.

Jacob stirred. He turned and sat up to look at me. "Hey. Are you alright?"

"Fine," I whispered. "Goodness! Embry sure can snore!"

Jacob laughed lightly and checked his watch to see the time. I peeked at the hands and saw that it was 5:07 A.M. My instant reaction was to go back to sleep as my body fought with my mind to gain a few more hours of laziness.

Jacob stretched out his arms and yawned. "Everybody up!" he yelled, startling me. I jumped up in surprise gaining a laugh from the boy I had just met, less than 24 hours before.

When the three werewolves stood up I sat back down in fear. Not because of Sam or Embrey but Paul. Even in human form he would scare me. Jacob decided to stand so I followed in pursuit because he was warm and the ground was cold.

"Ginny, close your eyes," Jacob commanded softly in my ear. I did exactly as he said. Who wouldn't? I heard some movement before Jacob said I could open my eyes again. When I did I opened them wide in surprise. Instead of the three, giant, furry werewolves that I had just seen seconds ago I witnessed three tall, dark skinned men. The tallest one walked toward me.

"Hello Ginny. I am Sam Uley. It's very, very nice to meet you, he greeted me, shaking my hand tightly.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied with a smile.

Suddenly, AI was practically tackled by the shortest of the group. This had to be Embrey because Paul wouldn't hug me. "Thank you! You brought my brother back I am eternally grateful!" He let go of me. "You are officially awesome!" He grinned broadly at me.

"You must be Embrey," I said. He nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I'm glad I made you happy and it's nice to know I am awesome!" I laughed and Jacob laughed too before giving his friend a manly hug.

"Nice catch," I heard Embrey congratulate Jacob.

"Just lucky, I guess." Jacob simpered and looked over at me. My face turned permanently pink.

Someone cleared his throat. We all turned around to find it was Paul. Paul walked slowly, cautiously towards me. He reached out his hand and spoke. "It is very nice to meet you." A flashback reminded me of the scene in New Moon when Jacob and Paul came back laughing, a scene I usually forgot when the adrenaline from my fear clouded memory.

"You as well." I shook his hand politely after making sure that my hand wasn't shaking. He pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for bringing him back."

That was surprising and totally uncomfortable but the thought that by running blindly into a fairytale I had made others happy made me want to cry. "My pleasure," I coughed out. He was too strong. Paul let go of me and grasped Jacob in an embrace.

"Nice to see you, Brother!" Jacob smiled.

"And you!" Paul laughed one of those laughs that you just know hasn't been used in quite a while.

We were all silent for a second as Embrey picked up the hot dog that I hadn't eaten and took a bite out of it. Before even finishing the first bite he went for the second but Paul grabbed it from him and bit off a piece.

"Hey!" Embrey yelled in protest.

"Hey!" Paul also said when Sam took it from him.

After Sam's bite there was one bite left so I decided to play. I gracefully – can you believe it?! - walked over to Sam and slipped the hot dog out of his hand. He was so surprised at my proximity to him that he easily gave it over.

"Sorry boys," I said to the pack. "This is mine." I smirked and stuffed the last, very small, bite into my mouth. Jacob snickered.

They all stared at me, shocked for a moment. After a lonely cricket near a dead plant literally chirped at the silence, the whole pack burst into laughter, including myself.

After we calmed down I asked, "What now?"

"Well," Sam started he **was** the leader. "We are going to drive you guys home."

"Home?"

"Yes," Jacob said. His eyes had a glazed look in them as he thought. "My home."


	5. A SECRET authors note!

_**A/N Lovely readers who are still loyal and, even though I have not typed up a chapter in ages, are still reading I am terribly SRY that the next chapter is not up yet but do not stress. Next I will list my reasons why. If you hate Excuses please skip forward.**_

_**School sucks**_

_**I am a terribly slow typer**_

_**My mother took computer away because I could not wear my contacts**_

_**My four year old sister just stole my story**_

_**Do not stress PEOPLE!!!! I will get it back and this chapter WILL go up!!!! If it makes you feel any better I just started writing chapter 29 so I'm not going to quit on you and be one of those stinky, though not particularly smelly, writers that does not finish the story!!! I know the end and have a SEQUEL in mind! Why? Because, you guys are so nice to me and keep me going.**_

_**I love you all and goodnight**_

_**Well not really. It's only five o'clock.**_

_**So………Ya.**_

_**P./S. If you are cool enough to have read this far you get to know this secret. Someone dies in the next chapter!!!!! :{**_


	6. The Drive Home

**A/N I am soooo sorry that took soooo long but I finally found my story and typed it up! YAYAY so don't give up on me please!!**

**Thank You**

Alilesixteen for favoriting my story!

Fallenpinktears for reviewing! Lol I love hot dogs!

Manic-Cheese-Fairy for reviewing and becoming an alert! Your review made my day! You will definitely see that Ginny DOES NOT know everything!

3days for my valentine for becoming an alert!

kim53456 for reviewing! I LoLed in a Library once….Yah long story!

Kariso for reviewing TWICE! I can't believe its you! I miss you too!

Future Trunks lover for favoriting and alerting! PLEASE Review next time!

Visitors! For reading! I had like twenty visitors. Come on people JOIN Become one of US! I need your reviews to keep me going!

Ok….Here we go….feel the suspense…..

**Chapter Five~The Drive Home**

"**We've already got an enemy."**

"**So, why didn't Quil come?" I asked after we'd all squeezed into a dirty white, jeep thing. I know there is a difference but I am not good with cars. Poor Jacob!**

**The dogs had put all of my stuff in the back of the jeep and stocked up on chips and drinks. Ironically I had wanted an icee. **

**"I thought you were cold," Jacob wondered, changing the subject. **

**"I am but you're warming me up," I stated.**

**"Enough to drink an icee?"**

**"You've got to be more than a hundred degrees! That's hot!"**

**The boys all snickered. "**_**I'm**_** hot," Jacob said confidently. I almost laughed but I caught myself and coughed instead.**

**"Uh-hu." **

**Embrey "coughed" at that comment.**

**"Now answer my question!" I commanded.**

**Sam spoke. "It's his soul mates birthday today. She is turning three. He will see you tomorrow."**

**"Oh, ok." That's all I knew to say. It didn't creep me out that Quil had imprinted on a three year old. I understood.**

**"How is…" Jacob started, paused, than said "Everyone?"**

**"Just fine. They are sad that you left. Some purposefully morphed to try and find you before I commanded them to leave it be. We missed you, Jake," Sam answered.**

**"Well, except for Leah!" Paul laughed but stopped when Sam gave him a stern look.**

**"What's up with her?" Jacob asked before realization struck him. "Oh."**

**"She's still mad?" I asked, catching on.**

**"Yup." Embrey looked at Jacob. "Every time she morphs she can still hear your thoughts and is still tired of it."**

**Jacob looked at his feet while Embrey went on. "It's been six months man…"**

**"I know!" Jacob shot at Embrey, giving him a glare that ended the discussion. Embrey glanced at me fleetingly before giving up.**

**"Great Jacob," I sighed.**

**"What?" he mumbled.**

**"We've already got an enemy." I tried to say it seriously but failed terribly and burst out with a loud –and quite annoying, in my opinion- laugh. Jacob smiled. I had broken the tension, score one for Ginny!**

**"How 'bout my dad?"**

**"At first, he was fine. He knew you'd come back, but after the w… well after two months had gone by he got more and more weary everyday."**

**"Does he know you are getting me?" Jacob asked.**

**"And me?" I added.**

**"Yah. He's working with the boys to make a room for her," Sam answered.**

**"In a day?" I was surprised. I would never get used to their strength.**

**"Werewolf!" the three younger boys shouted as Sam just smirked.**

**Embrey went on. "We ran right over to your house and told Bill that 'Jake got a girl and she's darn right pretty' He told us all to go to the garage and get the tools!" He laughed.**

**I blushed again. Poor guy thought Jacob was bringing home a dream when he was really getting plain, old me.**

**"Is…..Is Charlie helping him out?" Jacob asked.**

{A/N You weird people that stand while on the computer please sit down. I warned you.}

**The whole car went rigged and silent. I only heard the sound of the wheels on the icy pavement. Everyone looked away from Jacob except for me. I could feel my eyes begin to feel with salty sadness as realization struck. I even began to sob unintentionally. Jacob looked at me, horror struck, and then at Sam.**

**"What happened?!" Jacob finally screamed at Sam. "What is going on?!" **

**They still looked away. Away from Jacob, away from each other. I was still trying to calm myself but covering my mouth and biting my lip wasn't working. My stomach felt all fluttery as if the devil himself was tickling me from the inside. I never got to meet him.**

**"He…" Sam began. "He was shot."**

**The car grew into an eerie silence but not for long. "Who…" Jacob's eyes were watery. "Who did it?" I didn't want to know. I tried to plug my ears but it did not help.**

**"No one we know. He was human. Tried to take something from the house. Charlie went to catch him and was shot in the heart."**

**"NO!" I finally screamed. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to know. I was shaking erratically. Jacob tried to calm me down but he too was shaking and his shivers meant trouble. **

**"Jacob! Calm down," Sam commanded sternly. It did not happen suddenly but slowly Jacob Black began to calm down.**

**When he was composed he unbuckled my seatbelt and bought me closer trying to squeeze the shivers out of me. Slowly, my shivers stopped too, along with my sobs. I knew Jacob did not understand why I was crying. I barely did. **

**My breathing became steady and before I even knew it I had fallen asleep in my Soulmates arms.**


	7. Meet The Pack

**Chapter Six ~ Meet The Pack**

"**Welcome home."**

"Gin. . . Ginny, wake up. We're here." Jacob's soothing voice woke me up. I heard raindrops pounding on the car window. The sound was comforting and made me want to go back to sleep, but Jacob had another idea and shook me awake. "Come on sleepy."

"No!" I protested.

"Ok, Grumpy." He changed the nickname to a different dwarfs and I had to laugh at that because I was a Disney fanatic.

I got up and jumped out of the van. The boys must have gone inside because we were alone.

Jacob grabbed my hand and whispered, "Welcome Home." I smiled at the thought.

"Welcome Home," I whispered back. We slugged through the rain and went inside still holding hands.

Right when we walked in Billy rolled over to us. "Jacob," he said in his mystical, old voice. "You're Home." His eyes grew watery and he let one tear slip before stopping himself as not to embarrass Jacob.

"Yes Dad, I am." Jacob went down to hug his Dad while still holding my hand causing me to lurch forward and stood next to the wheelchair. I didn't know if I should watch or look away. It seemed so private and yet, so open to me. By the time I had decided to look away it was over and I had been staring the whole time.

"And you dear, well, you are just beautiful. Jacob, do you even deserve this girl?" He took my free and put his hand out for the other. Jacob let me go so I laid my palms in Billy's. His skin felt so thin and papery. So smooth and yet wrinkled. It was a lovely texture.

"I bet she's smart, doesn't get herself into trouble. Beautiful, just beautiful."

Why was everyone talking about me as if I was not there? Billy obviously liked me because I did not run with vampires. I was still mad that he had bugged Bella, though I had never really met her.

"Yes Dad, beautiful. Now give her back!" he said jokingly, taking one of my hands and squeezing it.

Billy laughed. I had always liked old people's laughs. So quiet, and yet so full of energy and knowledge. The jokes we tell are probably funnier to them because they have not heard them in 30 years. "Your room is down the hall."

We walked down the hall and to the left to find my room. It was very nice and that is really the only way to describe it. The walls were painted a pale green, as if it was not already green enough outside. To the left was my bed and the right a white wooden writing desk. Straight forward was a wide window with white lace curtain that were drawn back so that I could see the rain. Everything seemed to be either white or green. The bedspread was white and the sheets green. A green pillow was on top of a white pillow which I would switch later.

On the writing desk were a stack of white paper and a stack of lined paper. A silver tin was stocked with around 50 pens, those cheap ones that you get in a box of fifty. I started trying to count all of the pens to see if I was correct when Jacob spoke and I lost my number.

"What are you doing?"

Realizing that what I was doing was kind of stupid I asked a question in return. "How did you know I liked to write?" I looked at the paper and then at Jacob a little perplexed.

"I didn't," he stated. "There is no computer in this house so we thought that you might want to write letters. Well, they thought. I had no idea they were doing this." He laughed.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't thank me!" He shook his head.

I smiled and bounded out of the room looking for Billy. He was at the kitchen table talking with Sam, Embry, and Paul. I skipped over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! It is all so very beautiful." I tried to speak calmly but the "Thank you" came out really loud.

"Hey I helped!" A voice came from the doorway. I turned around to see another quilleut boy. I did not know who he was but he guessed who I was quite quickly, or maybe he already knew.

"I will thank you, if you tell me who you are." I stood up and put my hands on my hips smiling.

"Right, how rude of me!" He laughed because Quilleut boys were not _that _polite. "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" I faked an angry tone and he laughed again.

"Hello." He put his hand out to shake. "I am Seth and I believe that you will fit right in here."

We shook hands. "Ginny and I already do," I said matter-of-factly.

"Heck yes," he agreed.

The phone rang and Sam offered to get it. He picked it up and spoke with the caller. When the conversation ended, he hung up the phone and smiled. "Foods ready," he informed, which caused all of the boys to jump up and run out the door except for Jacob.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I could tell he was and realized I was too so I nodded.

I guess the best way to get anywhere in LaPush is walking because our own two feet was our form of transportation. Luckily, though I suck at it, I actually enjoy it and it did only take us 15 minuets to get to the Uley's home, despite the light drizzle.

Jacob dragged me inside and the first thing that I noticed was that the house was full.


	8. Hey Fans

Hey Fans (You know the very few of you)

We are going to play a game! It is called review (Does that not sound FUN already?!) You see all of you fans are going to review the story so far and the best review gets an awesome, secret PRIZE! Yah is not that the coolest thing you have heard today! Not only that but the losers ( ok you guys aren't "losers" but a did kind of….lose) Still get to read the next chapter! Seriously you guys I have it all written but I have no motivation because one (I repeat only ONE 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1 1) [erso reviewed Chapter six and I know the chapter was boring but believe me when I say that it Is the most boring chapter. YOU GOT THREW IT! Congratulations! Now review so I can get chapter seven up. You know the one where Ginny meets the pack including a kind of rude Leah who happens to still be pissed BTW.

Please

You know you want to

Silverstrand1

Kelsey


	9. Princess Leah

**Princess Leah**

"_**So you are the girl replacing Bella Swan."**_

As soon as we walked in everyone, except for two woman and the ones that had already met me, bustled toward us. Jared, Kim, and two girls I had never read about named Susan and Janien greeted us warmly as they welcomed us in.

One of the two women who had waited slowly made her way toward me. The left side of her face smiled at me though the right side did not change. Even the broken half was beautiful. "Hello, I am Emily. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate what you gave up to be with Jacob," she said in a calm, motherly tone.

"Believe me Emily," I smiled at her, "I am the lucky one." Emily hugged me tightly and walked back into the kitchen to finish a late dinner.

I noticed that everyone had greeted us except for one and I quickly put two and two together to find her name; Leah Clearwater. I decided that she was more mad at Jacob and Bella instead of me so I decided to introduce myself but, before I could Emily had called "Dinner!" and everyone got in line for chicken and biscuits.

I stood there, near the door, wondering whether I should get in line or wait for that line to dissolve. I realized then that Jacob was not near me. Tow minuets later he handed me a plate with mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, beans, chicken, a biscuit, and a small salad. How he fit all that on a plate I will never know.

"Thank You but, I cannot eat all of this."

Jacob snickered. "I will finish it for you."

I snorted. "Thanks!"

There wasn't enough room at the table for all of us to sit, but when Kim and Jared saw that we were standing they gave up their seats. "Don't be silly! This party is for you guys. Guests don't sit!" Jared proclaimed. We smiled thankfully and sat down.

My hands had already begun to hurt under the weight of the plate. I tried to eat as much as I could but I got sick after eating half of the delicious food was in my stomach. I forced down another bite of beans and swallowed. Jacob noticed.

"You don't have to eat it all!" Jacob laughed but he looked a little concerned and I wondered if my fullness showed that bad.

I sighed. "I know but she made it."

Something in my sentence caught Jacob as funny. He boomed a laugh. "It's not going to waist!" he gaffed.

"Alright! You can have it." I exhaled in defeat and pushed over the plate as he smiled.

"Poor Seth," Jacob said all of a sudden.

"What is wrong with Seth?" I questioned, alarmed.

He simpered. "Nothing! Just doesn't have a mate is all."

"Oh, but neither do Paul or Embrey."

"Yes they do. Did you notice that two of the women who greeted us were new; like you had never read about them?" I nodded. "Well, Susan Michaels is with Embry and Paul is with Janine Ruckson. I guess they got busy while I was gone."

I laughed. "Wow! I didn't even think about that! The cold must be getting to me!" Jacob put his arm around the chair protectively as Seth got up to get more food and the one girl who had not yet said hello took his place in the chair across from me.

"Hello," she greeted dryly. Ok the only one who had said hello without a smile. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her. That would be rude and immature, I told myself, and not that she wasn't acting the same.

"Hello Leah! How are you doing on this fine afternoon?' I do not know why but whenever someone was mean to me I always acted sickeningly sweet towards them. It always worked with evil teachers. Jacob and Leah both cocked an eyebrow at me but Jacob finally caught on and laughed.

"Fine, you?" Her voice was not sweet but sarcastic.

"Great; now that I have met everyone," I answered.

"Yes it is nice to meet the girl who brought Jake back." I was amazed that I could not see the sarcasm drip out through her teeth; for it was evident in her voice.

"I am glad I could meet the one who kept him away."

"You think it is my fault!" Crap that meant I had said the last comment allowed.

I of course knew that it was not Leah who had driven him away. "No, but you did not exactly help!"

"So…. You are the girl replacing Bella Swan." Jacob stiffened and the entire room went silent. I did not know what to say to that so I stayed silent. Leah took this opportunity to go on with, "Well, at least I will get some sleep tonight."

Suddenly my subconscious mind gave in. Subliminally I had been worried that I was not the only one on Jacob's mind. "What about last night," I started to ask without even knowing it. "He met me yesterday," I stated so that she would understand.

I sad, smug smile came upon Leah's face, striking sorrow into me. My eyes glazed over and I tried not to cry. Leah stood up slowly. "Sad," she shook her head, "Just….."

"Stop it Leah," Sam commanded harshly. "Leah opened her mouth but made a chocking sound and shut it. "Fine!" she screeched, stalking out of the room.

Jacob untensed quickly and turned towards me. His face was one of horror. "Look, it's not my fault. I…." He started to apologize but I interrupted him.

"Who can decide what they dream and dream I do," I sang. That is what I kept telling myself to keep from crying. It is not his fault. It is not his fault.

"What?" he asked in disbelief that I was not angry with him.

"It is an Evanescence song. Who can decide what they dream and dream I do," I repeated but only spoke it this time. "You can't choose who you dream about. You just met me and maybe I will be on your mind one day."

He stared into my eyes in surprise as he searched them for falsehood, but he would never find it because it was not there. "I promise," he stated intensely, but in desperation. I could tell that he was convincing himself.

"You can't do that." Jacob opened his mouth to protest but I was not finished. "But, I believe you." I was incredulous but tired of the subject and wanted to change it.

Sam decided that we all needed sleep, though it was only 9:30. Jacob agreed that that was a good idea and walked me home. As soon as we crossed the threshold Billy told us it was bed time. I felt like a child but obeyed nonetheless. I was going to meet Quil tomorrow and needed sleep.

The comforter was down and comfortable. I switched the white and green pillows, putting the white under my cheek. Jacob was already snoring; luckily it was not as bad as when he was a dog and I was immune to the noise after 14 years of my Step father and brother doing the same.

The steady rain against the window acted as a lullaby as I settled into a calm, but not dreamless, sleep. I am glad to say I dreamt of Jacob, whether he dreamt of me or not. He was in it but I do not understand what it was about. We seemed to be standing across from each other in a white walled room. No emotion was on his face and I wondered what was on mine.

Then the scene changed, but not really. It was as if the walls were being painted repeatedly at lightning speed; his house, Uley house, our cave. Then the became what I had not yet seen but imagined; forest, beach, Forks High, Bella's house, the Cullen's house. This made me wonder:

_'Are the Cullens still here?'_


	10. Meet The Coven

**Tomboyhypergirl- I do not know who you are but YOU kept me typing. You were the only one to Review chapter 7 (9 if you count notes) and I thank you for that. You pretty much just checked every box for alerts and favorites and I LOVE YOU!!!! Thank You so very much! **

**Hey! Didn't I say that there was a contest for BEST REVIEW? Well I only got one but um anyway. I choose  
Tomboyhypergirl!**

**Because her small Review of "awsomeness" kept me going. Seriously you guys that is all that it takes. So this is dedicated to you and I will start to think about what the Top Secret Prize was supposed to be! Lol Maybe I will put your name in the sequal I am writing or something IDK**

**Anyway here is the Chapter and if I get 5 reviews then I will put up the next one because I already typed it too! So yay!**

**And Begin!**

Chapter Eight ~ Meet the Coven

"And there they were."

I was shaken awake by Jacob. After accidentally slapping him in my drowsy state, I sat up and read the clock. It was only 8:00. "Jake what is going on?"

I couldn't see at first, but when my eyes adjusted to the morning glow I realized that Jacob was smiling broadly. This came as a surprise to me because I thought that something was wrong.

"Quil!" he shouted in excitement. He could tell I was confused so he went on. "He's here!"

"Here, here?" I asked, totally embarrassed because I was wearing little, blue plaid boxers and a matching tank-top as pjs that I was determined to let no one see.

"Well, no." He frowned for only a second before smiling again. "But he's in Forks! I think the guys said he was getting new shoes. Let's go!" He pulled me off the bed but stopped shorts as he noticed what I was wearing and smiled mischievously.

"Jake," I half whispered, half whined. "I am in Pjs."

"I noticed." He looked me up and down and smirked.

"I have to change." Jacob let go of my hand and I groaned. "I don't have any clean clothes!" Jacob just laughed and took my hand again, guiding me towards the closet where I found five knitted sweaters in there. The kindness of the wolf girls almost made me tear up but I still definitely needed to go shopping. Where was Alice when you needed her?

"Good! Now leave." I giggled, pushing him out. He complained a little but that was kind of expected from Jacob Black.

In the closet I found a cute, pale yellow, swoop-cut sweater. In my suitcase I found a faded pink tank-top with lace that I wore under the sweater. My jeans were dark to compliment the ensemble.

"I want lemonade," Jacob stated as I entered the hall.

"Why?"

"It's your outfit. It's lemony." Snicket.

"Lemony? So I look yummy?" I stopped at the end of the hall and went in front of him so that he could not get by. He looked me up and down and his eyes brightened as he thought of something to countersign. I decided that I did not want to hear it. Jacob had said some things in Eclipse that I would have rightfully slapped him for. Instead, I put my hands up in stop motion. "Never mind," I said.

He chuckled before taking my hand and pulling me outside in search for Quil.

At first we went to a small shop on the reservation. The man said he had seen him but that he had not had what he wanted so we kept searching. Finally we decided to check Newton's store because they had more…. athletic shoes.

When Newtons came into view we saw Quil and he spotted us. His face –along with Jacob's and even my own- brightened.

"Hey! This must be her. Darn right Jacob; she is beautiful," Quil complemented. I looked down at my feet to hide my blush.

"Told you!" Jacob boasted, giving his friend a manly hug.

"Gosh it is good to see you again. Sorry I could not drive you back; Claire needed me at her birthday. Couldn't say no, you know?"

"Especially now," Jacob answered, looking back down at me. Another blush crept up, turning my pink cheeks red.

"Well, hello Ginny." Quil put out his hand to shake mine. "It is very nice to meet you. Thank you for bringing him home!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Quil." I shook his hand and smiled.

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Quil uttered and winked at Jake. Jacob smiled proudly, still holding my hand.

Then, everyone froze. Both boys' eyes were wide in terror. "What is wrong?" I wanted to know what had just ruined the happy reunion.

"You should go, Jake," Quil tried to command calmly but his voice quivered slightly.  
"No I can handle it."

"Look Jacob, I have been able to live peacefully with them for six months now, but you….. You can't handle this."

"Quil I…"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed. Both boys gave me an annoyed look, but they did not have to answer. I, too, froze when I saw what…..Who was coming. Why had I not guessed it before? What were we going to do now?

Edward, Alice, and Bella Cullen were walking down the road hand and hand, along with another man I could not recognize. They were all exactly how I had pictured them and yet, more beautiful. Edward was like an angel like Robert Pattinson, Bella a goddess-like Kristen Stewart, and Alice the most beautiful Ashley Greene someone could imagine. The fourth vampire in the line took the appearance of Gaspard Ulliel but much more handsome. (Yes it IS possible.) Bella's gold eyes warned us that she had changed.

Edward was the first to stop, halting the line of vampires. Both Edward and the other male were frowning while Bella had on a tortured face. Alice had on no emotion; she had not seen this coming.

I stared at their faces; so similar, so different-as Bella or Stephenie would describe. I had always wanted to meet Alice. Though I was not the biggest shopper, Alice was one of my favorite characters because she brought hope. She showed up exactly when you needed her; a smile on her face.

I took two cautious steps toward the clan. I was mesmerized by the fact that they were so close; my dreams in front of me. Before I could take a third step Jacob stopped me. I would have kept going if Jacob was not so strong. He gripped my arm silently; restraining me.

Edward, being the courteous one, plastered on a smile and greeted us. "Nice to see you again, Quil…. and Jacob. Who is this?" he asked, looking at me. I am sure he could have smelled me, far before I could see him and probably heard that very thought.

Jacob, who still had a grip on my arm, wrenched me behind him. Edward, and everyone else, raised a brow at this, even me. I still did not understand why I could not speak to them, especially after the alliance in Eclipse.

I opened my mouth to speak, though I could not think of what to say. I guess it did not matter because nothing came out. All air had left me, for though Edward, Alice, and Bella were looking at Jacob, the mysterious man was starring right into my wide, blue eyes. Is eyes were a soft brown, suggesting that the boy had not feasted in days but was under control.

A growl erupted from Jacob. I heard the enraged snarl but did not move or look away. The nameless boy stood as unmoving as marble.

Edward suddenly turned away from Jacob and toward what must have been his newest brother, giving him a warning look. He spoke much too softly for me to hear.

"What is he thinking," asked Jacob, who must have heard part of the quiet conversation.

The unknown vampire finally released me to glare at Jacob. "Why should he tell you, dog?!"

"Calm down Colton," Edward commanded. Then he focused on Jacob. "Keep her away from him, d… Jacob. He is not safe."

Jacob tightened his already cutting grip on my arm but kept his eyes on the boy named Colton. "What do you mean? Is he not like you?" Jacob wondered under his breath in the hopes that I would not hear.

"He is new," Edward said loud enough for me to hear, but it was what he said in a hushed whisper that widened Jacob's eyes.

"Let's go." Jacob turned around and kept me in front of him, shielding me.

"Wait!" I called out. I was amazed at how loud my voice could be. Jacob looked down at me startled and even angry. I lowered my voice so that no one would hear, though I knew everyone could. "I've always wanted to hand out with Alice."

Jacob frowned at me in horror and shock. He tried to fight the imprinting law within him. "But…"

Alice was smiling because, despite my attempt to hush my words, she had of course, picked up every word. "Oh come on Jacob, I won't hurt her." Alice smiled the well known smile that would frighten any normal human. By now you should have figured out that I did not fit in the "Normal" category.

Jacob shot a quick glare at her before looking at me and pleading with me not to ask this of him. I did not have a chance to feel sorry because someone else spoke.

"Jake," Bella began but was stopped short by the pained look on his face. It was the first time Bella had spoken and it looked like it harmed her to do so. Her voice was beautiful and clear but it was also sorrowful and cautious.

The look Jacob gave his lost friend could not be called shock; it was much, much more. Fury, loss, love, loathing, question, it was all there. I could have wasted my entire life looking at Jacob Black's face, trying to depict every emotion and never finished. He ground his teeth and pointed daggers at Bella who flinched at pain that was not physical and decided not to continue with whatever she was going to say.

"What about your safety?" Jacob asked roughly.

It was Edward who answered. "As long as she keeps her distance from Colton, she will be out of harms way. Alice can take her shopping far from Danger." Edward had not question in his voice, which proved to me that this was not a suggestion but the plan. Alice and I grinned.

I ran with wolves. I ran with vampires. I was the only one to do so, for Bella before me was no longer human.


	11. Angry and Confused

_**Ok I lied only 3 Reviews. Seriously? Supposedly 66 people read my story last Monday…. But I have only gotten three reviews!**_

_**TeamFire (2 reviews) I love you haha**_

_**Oando (1 review) you too!**_

_**Christy96 (0) Wait what? Thank you for favoriting but why didn't you review? Still totally love you JW! **__****_

_**Thanks to all who read the story now review!**_

_**Angry and Confused**_

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Do you not see?"_

We trudged back to Jacob's house in silence. Jacob must have wanted to be far from me because Quil walked between us. At first, I had been happy that I would be able to hand out with the Alice Cullen, but I soon grew sad, almost regretting my choice. After ten minuets of defining silence, I grew angry.

Why was he acting this way? Did Jacob Black honestly believe that his former friend would hurt me? Bella Swan now Cullen? The character that I new could not hurt a fly, unless it was beneath her when she fell on her own face.

When we entered the house both Billy and Quil must have felt the tension because Quil muttered a quick goodbye as Billy rolled to the T.V. and turned the volume up.

I made my way to my bedroom, already deciding that I would cry without an audience. I quickly shed off my lemon sweater, leaving on my pink tank-top. Thought it was cold outside I felt heated with resentment.

A single tear rolled down my flushed red cheek as I savagely kicked off my soaked converse. I turned around to throw the sneakers into my closet but stopped mid-throw when I caught Jacob in my doorway, his fingers gripping the doorframe and his eyes on me.

It was all my fault wasn't it? Those puppy-dog brown eyes looked at me with sadness. That one mixed up glance sent all of my tears spilling over.

I was no longer crying silently as I had been before. Instead a sob burst free. My hands went involuntarily to my face to cover the tears, as if that would help. As if that hid them away so that he would not see that I was crying for him.

Jacob's eyes grew wide and frantic as he quickly rushed over to me and began brushing away every tear that strayed from my eyes. "No! Please…Stop...I…" Jacob searched for the words that would make me stop. I would have if I could, for him, but they were flowing freely now.

"I'm sorry."

My sobs stopped abruptly. "Sorry?" It was what I thought I had wanted to hear but when the words came out of his mouth they did not help. "For what? You have not done anything wrong. I just hurt you for my own selfish reasons!" I pushed him forcefully on the shoulders so that he could not touch me. The power in me could not move him but the shock did. "And you are saying sorry?" I thrust my clenched fists down to my side.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He was confused, as was I.

"Nothing!" My hands flew back to my face and my knees sunk to the ground. When I spoke again my voice was small. "It is me, all me," I averred, shaking my head.

Jacob's voice did not soften as he began to feed off my angry aura. "Stop blaming yourself for everything. No one likes a martyr and it is not your fault!"

"Then who's is it?" I questioned harshly.

Jacob slowly got down onto the floor, exactly across from me, taking my hands. "No ones, fate is just trying to be funny," he whispered.

"Cruel joke."

Then we were quiet. He rubbed the top of my hands lightly with his thumb while his other four fingers touched my palm. I watched at first but, after awhile, I could not. How could he be so kind? Cruel joke indeed.

I do not know what my mind was thinking but it pulled out a question that I never should have asked and did not want the answer to.

"Do you still love her?" The question was a whisper and oh so wrong.

There must have been something in that old, unwritten imprinting law that made him tell me the truth because I don't think he would have told me on his own accord.

"Yes."

I chocked back a sob and stuttered, "How is that…po…possible?" I did not mean for the words to come out sharply but they cut him like a knife.

"Like I said, fates."

"You can't blame everything on some unknown power."

"It is better than blaming you."

I sighed. "Look I… need to go for a walk," I decided.

Jacob looked up at me as I rose from the floor. "Wait!" he called as he himself got up. Even though I could not see his face (my eyes were on my own feet) I could tell that his eyes were pleading with me, for his voice portrayed that emotion.

"Don't you see?" he went on when I did not answer. "I need you more, she is just still there. Just as Leah will always be a part of Sam's life, Bella will always be a part of my past but you are my Emily, Ginny. Please, be as understanding as she was."

I looked up at him as the regret and anguish began to well back up within me. "Of course." I plastered on a smile that could not convince a stranger. "I just need to go for a walk, ok?"

Jacob nodded stiffly as I left the house with my lemon sweater and my feet bare.


End file.
